Talk:Cain Marko (Earth-616)
Possible Plagiarism I found that the History section of this article is the exact same text that can be found on this webpage. It looks like only the last two paragraphs of the section is original material. I don't know which page was created first, or whether the original author consented to have his material reprinted, but I figure it might be worth checking out. --Brian Kurtz 11:43, 12 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :The tone makes it likely that both are copied from a third source, probably one published by Marvel. ::Actually, you are both correct. See Here. I happen to know that Bill Fries, over at the Marvel Directory, doesn't write a single word of his own files, he copies straight from the OHotMU books, so that leads me to believe this text is from there... (I have them all, so I can certainly check, but I am 99.9% positive.) Since this is probably the case, the text is okay with me to stay as is. ::Future edits will, (hopefully), update and rearrange the text, adding new details, etc. ::Let me know if you guys have any further questions... ::--Jamie 12:46, 12 October 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) ::P.S. Squirrelloid, don't forget to sign your posts. ( --~~~~ ) ::: I edited this for spelling, using made up words like "Depowerment" and to take out the constant reference to "fatigue poisons". Also, I removed the reference to the Juggernaut probably learning to fight hand-to-hand in the army. If you've ever actually served in the army, you'd know that the military Hand to Hand training program's were nearly completely for the purpose of morale only and were scarcely intended to actually train for hand to hand bare-handed combat. During the Korean War, military hand to hand training was practically non-existant and what did exist was very scarcely trained. ---BeerMan5000 Cain Marko One of the very first villains that made my Jaw drop he seemed so great but i just hate the way he(Juggernaut) & hulk fights play out in comics as i see Juggernaut as one of the few Hulk killers in marvel . Praetor HellionVulcan 16:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) When my firends and i get dark reign and X men Handbook they chanded it to 9'5" and 1,986 lbs Return Hes be gone ages & no word of him since (i think) but he needs to return as hes one of the few characters i like to follow comic wise .. . Praetor HellionVulcan 13:50, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :He was in the last issue of X-Men: Manifest Destiny and was in X-Men: Legacy a couple of months back, and appears to be making another appearance in Legacy a couple of months from now. He's not gone, he's just not as prominent as he used to be. :--GrnMarvl14 ::I agree. He can't be GONE! I just think there are too many characters and the writers nowadays are trying to get away from the "older" characters and putting in new ones in their place to change the stories up. Trust me...if they kill him off or remove him completely there will be hell to pay from Marvelites! ;) --M1shawhan 00:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hammer of Worthy Would his transformation into Kuurth have an adverse effect on the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak? As Cyttorak didn't take kindly to Cain Marko using the Uni-Power, so he might have a similar reaction to one of the Hammers of the Worthy. --Vae Infectus 16:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Cain Marko as main character Please keep Cain Marko as the main character. He is DEFINITELY the most-known character to use the Juggernaut alias, NOT Piotr Rasputin. Piotr Rasputin only gained the powers of Juggernaut in Uncanny X-Men #542, which came out last week. In fact, he wasn't even called Juggernaut. He may not even be called Juggernaut the next issue, or in the future at all, so I hardly think he should be on the page at all yet. However, I will keep him under the Box section until the current story in Uncanny X-Men wraps up, and we have our answer. But again, please keep Cain Marko as the main character. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 21:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't realize you didn't want Colossus as the main, because we were editing at the same time, but I put all of the "Juggernaut" alternates back on the page. I figured that Colossus has his own discomb page, so I put all of the Juggernaut alternates and gave them their respective names. I also put the Cain Markos that were not Juggernaut in the "Other" category. I didn't put Piotr as the main character first, but if it's what the majority wants, why not let them have it? I also agree with your comment that it JUST happened and it will probably be changed (which is why I only put Juggernaut as an alias on Piotr's main page), but I have no problem changing it back immediately after we find-out we're right. :--Wazzirving 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::Yeah, I really don't see a need for Colossus to even be on this page, but I'll keep it for now. I did change his current alias on his main page however. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 22:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::If we add Colossus (and we should. There are a few post-Schism covers with him still as Juggernaut), we should do it in a way similar to the Captain America page, with Colossus in a slot similar to Bucky-Cap's. Not him as the main character, but him as someone actively using it. And only the alternate Piotrs where he's been Juggernaut should be listed on the Juggernaut page. :::--GrnMarvl14 22:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right. And that's (basically) how he is now. All I was saying is we don't 100% know (not yet, anyway) he will be called Juggernaut. Is it required for an avatar of the Cyttorak to be called so? And even if he is, once he's all fine and well afterwards, do we know he'll still go by the name? It seems to me like he'll be using it for an issue or two, and that's it. He'll be keeping the powers, but will he keep the alias..? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 23:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree. It can only be a year, at the most. Juggernaut is Cain Marko, just like Captain America is Steve Rogers, but it should reflect the current events. That also makes us look like a more organized website to have the changes posted first. ::::::--Wazzirving 03:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :::::::I think we should list Marko as the main Juggernaut, like what happened in Venom disambiguation, where the page is dedicated to Eddie Brock and Flash Thompson, the current, is in others section :::::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 19:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I agree with ADour and Johnnybravo. Juggernaut page is so confusing and don't make sense Colossus as the main character put back in the old way this page Barruca 20:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Current Image I thought the Juggernaut with that costume was the Living Monolith, not Cain. Is this thought correct? Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 16:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor : No, it's Cain. In Amazing X-Men #18 he became Juggernaut again and this image is from Amazing X-Men #19. --Harasar (talk) 17:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC)